Trina Wolf
by red rose silver moon
Summary: She was thought to be evil but in reality she was alone she just needed someone she could trust.When she meets the Loonatics they find out that all she wanted was someone to call a friend. Sorry this is so sappy but the story is way better.Read and Review. Rated T just in case. Chapter 3 edited
1. New Villain

**Hey guys so I thought it over and said I would take a shot at Loonatics Unleashed. Hope you like it!**

Everyone was in the lounge doing their usual thing, Slam watching wrestling and eating a six foot long sandwich, Ace was meditating, Lexi was reading a magazine on the latest boots in Acmetropolis, Tech was in his lab playing around with his gizmos along with Rev troubling everything in sight while Duck was...well being Duck.

"Hmm. I wonder if I should have hazel nut spread on a chocolate covered donut or chocolate spread on a hazel nut covered donut."

Ace opened one eye in annoyance and said "Eh doc? Could ya keep it down a little you've been going at it for half hour.

"Why don't you just take both?" interjected Lexi

"Are you kidding me?! And ruin my BEAUTIFUL super hero figure?" said Duck dramatically and gesturing to his body.

"What super hero figure?" asked Tech smirking as he walked with Rev behind him blabbing about some sort of atomic structure

"Very funny" grumbled Duck. He walked in front of Slam who was watching TV. Slam grumbled something that sounded like move out of the way.

"Alright, alright sheesh so grumpy."

A familiar beep was heard and then Zadavia's hologram appeared. Everyone gathered around it when she started to speak. "Loonatics, there is a new villain in Acmetropolis and-

"Don't worry Zadavia, we can take any super villain scumbag the world throws at us" said in his usual cocky voice

Zadavia gave him a warning look which made him shrink back into his seat on the sofa.

"As I was saying, there is a new villain in Acmetropolis and I don't know anything about her or what she wants to do, but one thing I do know is that she is very dangerous." she concluded

"We got it Zadavia. Let's jet."

Down in the city was utter chaos. People were running and screaming for their lives. In the midst of it all there was a woman ordering around some ninjas to destroy the city. She had long, black straightened hair, glowing black eyes, pale skin, and a kimono draping down to her wrists and ankles.**(Don't worry, this bitch isn't the star of this story)**

"Well hello Loonatics." she said in a loud voice

"Prepare to watch your precious city crumble at the hands of my ninjas."

"Do you think that's the person Zadavia was talking about" asked Lexi

"I don't know she doesn't look so dangerous to me" said Duck

"Who are you?" asked the yellow bunny

"Your worst nightmare" As she said this she raised her right hand ninjas on her right started to attack the Loonatics.

One of them attacked Lexi and she avoided the blow by doing a back flip then punched him in the gut.

Rev was running around like crazy dodging the punches and kicks without problems. "HAHAHAHAHA CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! But-no-you-can't-because-I'm-too-fast-and-you'll-never-catch-me-cause-you-can't-keep-up-you-slow-pokes-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Slam was just grabbing the little pests and spinning them into his tornado and throwing them out like he was spitting some of Tech's homemade lasagna. Said Loonatic was using his telekinesis to smash them into the ground.

Duck was "Quacking" around the place saying things like "HA you missed me" or " Is that all you got?" when he suddenly got tackled.

Ace was slicing and dicing with his Guardian Strike Sword when he saw Duck having a little problem. There was Duck and hovering over him was a girl. A wolf anthro. She had grey fur like Ace without his uniform, She had wavy shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a black ninja outfit and a matching cloak.

"I would like you to meet my apprentice, Fang. And I am the Mistress of Ninjitsu, Cruella."

Lexi shot a brain blast at Fang. Fang dodged it and gave Lexi a roundhouse kick, a punch in the face and left her there on the ground. She did a flip and landed next to Slam then kicked him in the shin.

Ace charged at Fang only to be hit by her Electro Blast in the leg**(A/N it's like Ace's laser vision but hers is electricity) **"GAH!"

"ACE!" Lexi ran over to him to see if he was alright."Are you ok?"

"Yea just a scratch"

Fang smirked at this. "Weaklings."

"I'll show you weak" Tech pulled out his laser gun and started shooting at her. She easily jumped out of the way every time he came close to getting her. One shot barley missed her ears by an inch. She growled and was about to charge at him when her mistress called out to her.

"Fang retreat!" And with that all the ninjas plus Fang split up and headed back to their hideout. "This is not over. We will meet again." And with that Cruella was gone too.

Lexi pulled Ace's arm over her shoulder to support him "C'mon guys let's get back to HQ." he said weakly

Back at HQ everyone was moping about their loss that day when Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Don't be despaired Loonatics, you survived and that's enough"

"I just wish I coulda done somethin' Zadavia"

"Don't worry Ace there's always next time, Zadavia out."

**SECRET TOWER**

"Why did you do that mistress?! I could have crushed them!" cried Fang

"You are not to question my orders young one" she replied

"I know but-

"SILENCE!" Cruella screamed and pulled out a whip and started lashing Fang with it. Her screams to stop could be heard throughout the entire tower. When she finally stopped Fang was bleeding all over.

"Remember your place" Cruella started to walk away but then remembered something. "Oh and feed that wild mutt of yours she's chewing everything in sight." As if on cue a grey almost black normal sized wolf jogged into the room and when it reached Fang it started whimpering and licking her wounds

"I'll be in my room do not disturb me" she said in a sickening voice dripping with venom.

Fang looked at where her mistress once stood and then said "C'mon Man Slaughter, let's eat."

**This is my first Loonatics Unleashed story so no flames and btw Man Slaughter is a girl. Leave a review they make me happy and let me know someone's actually reading my fanfics. **


	2. Her Life

**I hope to update this story faster but I can't make any promises. Anyways here is chapter 2. This will be revolving around my OC. The original chapter was deleted because my DAD had to come and mess with MY LAPTOP! And he has his own.**

Fang woke up to something wet and tickly on her face. when she opened her eyes she saw Man Slaughter all over her still going at her wounds."Is the Mistress still here?" she asked the wolf. Man Slaughter wagged her tail as if to say no. Man Slaughter jumped off the bed so Fang could sit up. "I wonder where she goes when she's not here, must be training real hard"

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Cruella was practicing on some punching dummies at her secret training room far from the tower when a handsome young man walked into the room. "Well hello there handsome" She said while smirking. Cruella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold on there, lady I have a wife!"

"Ohh but she doesn't understand you the way I do"

"But we just met-

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

**BACK AT THE TOWER**

Fang went into her personal kitchen to get the wolf and herself some breakfast. Her walls were painted ocean blue with bubbles all over. Fang got the dog chow**(rabbit meat, I'm so evil)** and Marshmallow Mayteys. She fed the canine and ate her cereal. When she was finish she took a quick shower and went back to her room to change. She put on a dark blue sleeveless shirt, short jeans shorts, dark blue flats, baby blue wrist warmers and a pair of matching leg warmers that reached her upper thigh. She just brushed her naturally wavy hair.

"C'mon let's go girl" and with that she and Man Slaughter headed out to their little meeting place to see Fang's most trusted outlaws that weren't in jail.

When they finally reached the alley it was already twilight. "Man, that was my work for the week" Fang said while panting. She heard someone yell her name and lifted her head to see who it was. When she did a smile took its place on Fang's lips. "Yo Fang!" It was her best friend Claw. She was human and had piercing on her nose, ears and belly button. She had thick layers of eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara the works. Her hot pink hair was in a spiky Mohawk. She wore a black leather jacket, a dark pink inside shirt underneath, that reached just above her navel, black combat boots and ripped black jeans. Every since the two met they'd been inseparable.

"Hey Claw." They high-fived each other when Man Slaughter started whining. "Aww, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you" Said Claw and patted the wolf's head.

"So how's it going with you guys?"

"Cool, but you should come around more often it gets really lonely without you."

"I know I'm sorry I've just been busy."

"It's okay." They sat down on a few boxes that was close to the boom box playing while everyone else was dancing talking or drinking.

A few hours later everyone was drunk and just sitting around and listening to the music. Two girls walked up to Fang and Claw, they were humans too. The first girl had a very short yellow skirt, long blonde hair to her waist and a yellow sports bra and over that was a jeans jacket. She also wore knee high boots. The other girl had her hair in a high ponytail which was dyed green. She was wearing neon green converse, green knee length jeans and a camouflage sleeveless shirt with matching wrist bands.

"HEY GIRLS!" shouted the overly excited girl in green.

"Hey Jade, Katie." they were also Fang's closest friends. When she met Claw she was introduced to them right away. This was her little gang. They were close enough to call each other sisters. One time when they were little like 13 or so they were all put in jail for attempted murder. Some guy was cheating on Fang and she tried to kill him for revenge. But instead of stopping her, the other girls helped her to do it even though it was none of their business. They all did something stupid to prove their insanity once in their lives but they helped the other do it anyway not caring about the consequences.

They sat done and talked about random stuff until Katie said "Hey I'm bored let's dance " while flipping her blonde hair.

"OK!" the others said in unison.**(to see their dance moves you have to watch this you tube video called 'Bad Apple Luka Lily Miku and GUMI' it is totally AWESOME!)**

When they were finished everyone was clapping and cheering(especially the boys)at their great performance. One boy in particular, no make that four boys not only loved the performance but thought the girls were hot. Sizzling hot. Hotter than the Sun ten times itself- ok you get my point.

Anyways the boy walked up to them and the one that looked like the leader spoke up first. "Nice performance back there"

"Thanks" Fang replied

The next guy spoke to Jade. "Hey there beautiful"

"HEY THERE MR TROLL!" she yelled and waved her hand at him wildly while he frowned. The other girls snickered at their hyperactive friend.

Claw was sitting down by the boxes again watching the scene unfold when one of the guys walked up to her. He was revolting and reeked of alcohol

"Is this seat empty?" he said

"Yea, and this one will be too if you sit down"

Katie was leaning against a wall when one of the guys approached her.

"Haven't we met before?"

"Perhaps. I'm the receptionist at the VD clinic."

The guy that complimented Fang's dancing randomly said "If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." and smirked down on her

Fang was officially grossed out by this guy. "If I saw you naked, I'd die laughing." she chuckled at his facial expression and was about to walk away when something slapped her butt. When she turned around the dude was smirking until he saw Fang's face. Man Slaughter was glaring daggers at him and growling. Fang took his hand and swiftly swung him over her shoulder and into some trash cans and started kicking him in some very inappropriate places, which got everyone's attention. Even the boys messing with her friends. They backed away slowly and then took off snatching their 'leader' in the process.

"ANYBODY ELSE GOT A DEATH WISH?! BECAUSE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA BE SO F*CKED UP THAT-

By this time the other girls were grabbing her arms and Katie grabbed her mouth so she couldn't finish her sentence. Jade, who was holding Fang's waist kept on yelling "Nothing to see here people, just move on with your lives."

A few minutes later Fang had cooled off and they were all laughing at the boys faces when they rejected them. They were currently in a park sitting on a bench.

"That was so funny! I mean you were all like 'If I saw you naked I'd laughing'!" shouted Jade.

"But I still can't believe you called him 'Mr. Troll' out loud!"

"No way the VD clinic you're so crazy Katie"

"When you said' this seat will be too' I totally CRACKED UP!"

All of a sudden they all broke done laughing and Jade was even rolling all over the ground. Once they finally stopped they sighed and kept quiet for a few moments.

"Well guys, It's time I hit the road."

"AWW MAN!" they all said

"Sorry but if I don't go home Mistress WILL kill me"

"Ok, ok go see you soon though" said Claw and the other girls nodded.

"I will" With that she hugged them and Man Slaughter wagged her tail and they were off.

Once they were home Fang walked into her room only to be met by a lash

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"I'm sorry Mistress I was just out with my friends and I lost track of time and-

"SILENCE!" Cruella lashed her with the whip five more times until Fang was covered in very deep cuts

"Never, EVER LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!" she lashed Fang again and Fang screamed in pain

"First thing in the morning I want you out on patrol take some ninjas. Scout the entire area for those Loonatics and report back to me immediately."

"Y-yes Mistress"

And with that Cruella was gone. Fang didn't even bother to get the first aid kit since this happened almost every night even when it's not Fang's fault. She cried herself to sleep that night with Man Slaughter next to her whimpering and she was patting her head.

"Don't worry, it'll get better" she reassured the wolf but she found it hard to convince herself of that.

**Well I was happy when I finally finished this the day after the first chapter was posted. I hope to keep this up but like I said before I can't promise anything. I would like to personally thank** **Loonaticslover13 and Luna246 for being my first 2 reviewers. Just two really made my day. THANKS!**


	3. Captured

**HEY GUYS! Ok so since Monday is a bank holiday I was able to post these first three chapters early I don't know about the rest. But I'll see how it goes. ON WITH CHAPTER THREE!**

Fang was out and about doing some patrolling from the roofs of Acmetropolis where she could get a better view of everything.

"Anything yet?" said Cruella over the communicator.

"No, not yet"

"THEN FIND THEM! I want you to search everywhere, leave no stone unturned."

Fang heard some mumbling behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see one of her ninjas looking under some stones and turning them over. This made her face palm and groan at his stupidity.

"NOT LITERALLY YOU IDIOT!" shouted Cruella over the communicator which made them flinch.

Fang sighed and ordered the ninjas to split up while she went alone.

**AT HQ**

Ace was still upset about the encounter he had with Fang a week ago, when he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to capture the girl. Today.

"Whaaaat?! I was right in the middle of watching Misty Breeze!"

"C'mon Duck we have ta go catch dat villain today"

"Look rabbit," he said it like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. "Just because you have self confidence issues with putting the bad guys in jail, doesn't mean that the world cares. So move outta the way and let me watch my show." he shoved Ace from in front of him and sat back on the couch. A few seconds later Duck was grabbed by the waist and slung over Slam's shoulder.

"Put me down you brute! Put me down this instan-

Slam had shoved a gag into Duck's mouth and then grumbled something like 'keep quiet'.

"Tanks Slam" said Ace

**IN THE CITY**

"Have you found them yet?" asked Cruella who was way past impatient by now.

Fang sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. "For the last time the answer is still NO!" Fang couldn't help herself. She hadn't been this annoyed since Jade stole her last pack of Skittles last year and up till now she never let her touch them again. EVER.

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady, I still have your little mutt here with me." Fang gasped in disbelief much to Cruella's amusement.

"That's better, now have you found them yet?"

Fang tried really, REALLY hard not to snap and replied in the calmest voice she could find "No I haven't- wait hold that thought"

Fang ran into a nearby alley with her cloak flying behind her and hid. When she was out of sight and could get a clear view of the Loonatics, she called her Mistress.

"Mistress, I found them."

"Good now I want you to follow them and see what they are going to do next so we can strike back." She said evilly

"Um Mistress, why do you hate them so much, I mean they've never done anything to us so why do this to them-

"What did I say about questioning my orders?"

"I'm sorry"

"Good, now go"

Fang nodded and ran off to follow her targets. She had caught up to them in a flash and every time one turned around or heard something, she used her stealth to hide carefully. Whatever reason it was that her Mistress hated the Loonatics, it had to be good. But what was it? What if there was no reason? But that didn't matter. Either way she had to do it because she owed Cruella.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Trina dear, come give Auntie T a kiss goodbye." said a middle-aged woman. She looked just like Fang but older and her eyes were blue. She wore her brown hair in a bun, a black evening dress, a pair of high heel shoes and a pair of circle glasses on her short snout._

_"Coming!" The little girl jumped off the swing set and ran to the front porch where her aunt was standing. _

_"But I don't want you to go!" wailed the little wolf girl_

_"Oh, but I have to go. Who's going to feed my dogs, I don't want them eating each other._

_Trina gasped at the thought. She loved those dogs._

_"I'm just kidding."_

_"Well Auntie T don't you think you should be going now?" said Trina's father through gritted teeth _

_"Ok, ok I'm going. Well, bye deary." _

_Trina was reluctant but she let go of her aunt and waved goodbye. As soon as she was well out of sight, Trina's father grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the back of the house_

_"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"_

_"I wanted Auntie T to see what you and mommy do to me every night!"_

_"YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" he slapped her in the face and she started crying. He dragged her into the kitchen where his wife was waiting with a knife_

_"This wretched child of yours almost got us caught"_

_"How many times have I told you to keep your trap shut?!"_

_Trina screamed and ran back onto the front porch when her mother started throwing knives at her. One cut her arm and it started to bleed. She didn't stop there, she kept running until she reached town and boy did her legs hurt._

_A few days afterwards, Trina found herself living on the streets. Alone. But one day she saw this girl around her age sitting among some boxes drinking soda._

_When the girl noticed her she quickly grabbed a pocket knife and held it against the Trina's throat_

_"Friend or foe?" She asked_

_"Friend as long as you don't hurt me"_

_The girl removed the knife and put it back into her pocket and introduced herself_

_"Hi I'm Fiona but I prefer Claw" she shook Trina's hand_

_"I'm Trina"_

_"Come on I got some friends for you to meet" Said Claw and dragged Trina deeper into the alley they were in. There was loud boom box playing and the place was packed. _

_"Hey guys look who I just found!"_

_"OOOHHH! A NEW BESTIE" yelled the girl in green_

_"Stop that you're freaking her out" said another girl_

_"Whatever. HI I'M JADE! And that moody anti-social girl over there is Katelyn or Katie for short." she said cheerfully which made Trina uncomfortable. Claw leaned into her ear and whispered "She's hyperactive"_

_"Ooohh"_

_When the girls left Trina was on her own again. A little while after a woman came walking her way and thought the girl could be useful and took her into her care. She taught her the art of ninjitsu;which was REALLY hard seeing to how Trina never defended herself before, she put up with her somewhat rebellious behaviour, gave her clothes a home and treated her like a real mother. It was just when she turned 16 that Cruella started beating her for coming home at midnight with a boy who supposedly stalked her cause he was Trina's ex. Cruella didn't believe it and started beating her. So everytime she got angry she took it out on Trina. Even though Trina didn't like it she stood for it from then on. _

While Fang was lost in thought, she didn't realize that she was found out.

"Now Tech!"

"Huh? AHHHHHH!"

Fang was caught up in a net. She was struggling to get out when she saw her captors. "Oh no not you again"

"Who's weak now" said the coyote

"Really, you haven't let that go yet?" Fang replied

"Sad isn't it?" said Duck

"Whose side are you on any way?!" They didn't see when Fang had cut the rope with a dagger and started sprinting away

"Guys cut it out she's getting away!" yelled Lexi while pointing at the wolf anthro.

"Not-if-I-can-help-it!" with that Rev zoomed after her and brought her back tied up in rope.

"Now let's get her back to HQ" said Ace

Back at HQ they locked up Fang and received a call from Zadavia

"I want you to find out all you can about her and her master for I have never seen or heard of them before" she said

"Will do, Zadavia "

"Good, Zadavia out"

Fang was pondering on whether being caught by the Loonatics was good or bad. On the one hand she's being held captive by her enemies which was embarrassing since no one could out smart her...except Jade with her skittles. And on the other hand she wouldn't have to worry about going home empty handed and receiving more beatings from Cruella. She was just going to sit there and see how it goes

**I was planning on leaving her past out until the Loonatics start interrogating her about herself but I think it's better this way. Thanks for the idea you know who you are! READ AND REVIEW! Reviews make me happy XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long but School is**_** NOT **_**helping at all and I have a lot on my plate as it is. By the way I couldn't find a better name for this **chapter so feel free to send requests, I'll gladly change the title

Fang couldn't sleep at all. She was either worrying about what Cruella would do to Man Slaughter or how to get the hell out of here!

The Loonatics had searched her for any weapons and took all of them.

"I should still have something in my boot." she searched around in her boot only to find a nail file. "WHAT THE- JADE!" Fang shouted and started filing through the metal wall as if it would work.

"UGH DAMMIT! THIS IS HOPELESS!" she yelled and threw the nail file at the door

At that same moment the door to the cell opened and there stood Ace.

"I heard you scream, is there a problem? Isn't this place comfy enough?" he smirked

"Oh sure being kept locked up in a jail cell is _the _most luxurious thing _EVER_!" Fang sneered at him

"Good, cuz you'll be stayin here for a long, long time"

"And who or what said that I won't be able to escape, Puppy Chow?" It was Fang's turn to smirk, for he frowned at the stupid pet name she chose for him. It reminded her of the wolf back home.

"Tech's high tech security gizmos that's what."

Fang heard another voice, which sounded really irritating, blabbering on and on and on about how great he was.

"I mean look at me, what girl wouldn't want this?" he asked pointing at his(and I quote)'beautiful super hero figure'

"A girl that totally lost her mind." Everyone was surprised that Fang answered but quickly got over it and returned to their former conversation. They didn't notice that the door was left open. Fang took this as a chance to get out of this prison. She tiptoed towards the door and as soon as she got out, she got to a running start. She probably broke Husain Bolt's record.

When she got halfway out, the alarm went off. Fang groaned for the loud sounds pain her ears slightly. She ran past a room, the door was wide open and she stopped mid-run. Fang walked backwards to the door and when she saw what was inside of it nearly fainted.

"NO WAY!" There were countless amounts of weapons everywhere. There was the Shobo, the Katana, the Tanto etc. She walked into the room, her mouth open wide in a 'wow' motion, and passed her hand on the walls and started naming every weapon she saw.

"Whoa, that's the Shin ken." she picked it up, then put it back in its place.

"Oh no way the Bo-hiya!...Ah fuck I'm taking this home with me-AHHHH!"

Lexi tackled Fang and pinned her to the floor. "Gotcha!" She yelled. The others came in to see Lexi sitting on Fang's back.

"Slippery little goil ain't cha?"

"Get your ass the fuck off of me, you bitch or else I'm gonna mother fucking kill you!" Fang started wiggling her way around and tried to get up but to no avail.

"Whoa, language girl." Lexi tied her hands behind her back and got off of her

"Note to self: Never fall prey to the enemies' cool weapons no matter how bad you want them" she grumbled

"That's a good tip, you should use it" said Tech

They took her back to the cell and this time put her in shackles. "Ok, let's see what you can do." Tech said to no one in particular. He started fiddling with some machines and explained what it would do. "This piece of machinery here will scan her and give us some info on who or what we're dealing with." he said smartly. He smirked at his intelligence which made Duck roll his eyes.

"Oh I'll give ya an idea alright." with that her eyes turned a bright blue and she screamed so loud it broke all of Tech's machinery and everyone had to block their ears, especially Lexi.** (Did I forget to mention she has sonic screaming? Yes? Well I mentioned it now)**

"MY BABIES!"

"Dude, you seriously need to get a life" said Fang before running to the exit. Slam created a mini tornado and swooped her up into it. This kept her occupied with trying to get out. "PUT ME DOWN YA MINDLESS FURBALL!" Slam growled at this and threw her against the wall opposite of him. He started mumbling about something that sounded like 'good for nothing evil witch'.

Fang groaned in pain. She passed a hand by the back of her neck where it hurts the most. "Screw you." was all she said before everything went black.

When Fang woke up she found herself in shackles. AGAIN! She had to get out somehow, but she felt some one staring intently at her. She looked up and unfortunately Ace was there watching her. She glared back into his eyes like she was trying to bore a hole into his soul. Fang broke into the awkward silence.

"So what's the goal we tryin' to achieve here? Bore into each other's souls or something?" Ace didn't reply, he just sat there staring at her like if he was trying to figure her out. "Ok, now you're really starting to freak me out."

"Who are you?" was all he asked after a few seconds

"I am me."** (That's an actual song which is also not owned by me) **Ace frowned but then started tapping his chin as if he was thinking. He snapped his fingers, quickly replaced her shackles with hand-cuffs so she wouldn't escape again and dragged her to another one of Tech's rooms.

"Hey! Easy with the yanking!"

Ace locked her in the room and went outside to look through the glass window.**(Law & Order interrogation rooms)**

"What do you think you're doing with me?" asked Fang

"Let's just say I'll be getting to know you better." He pulled a lever and some sort of gas was sprayed around the room. Fang started coughing and got the feeling that she could say anything to anyone. Even all her ex boyfriends.

"When's your birthday?" he asked. Strange question, but what was even stranger was that Fang answered eagerly and truthfully.

"August 25." She gasped and covered her mouth while Ace smirked and asked her another question.

"What's your favorite color?"

"B-blue." Fang then realized that it was a truth serum that she had inhaled.

_So stupid! How could I have fallen for that?!_ She mentally slapped herself for her cluelessness.

Ace was about to ask her a serious question when they heard Duck scream the most girlish scream ever. "AHHHHHHHHHH! There's a mutt in here, get it out! Now it's after me!"

The sound of things crashing and breaking came afterwards. Then Lexi shouted. "Bad dog! Step away from the Hollywood Imports! NOOO, NOT MY SILK!" Then there was a rip.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BABIES, THEY'RE NEW!" (Can you guess who that is?)

The so called 'mutt' jogged into the chamber and was about to bite Ace's leg when Fang called her off. "No, that's not your chew toy. Get over here now."

Man Slaughter whimpered but excitedly ran over to Fang and started to lick her face while the others came into the room**.(Remember, Man Slaughter's favorite food is rabbit meat, again sooo evil -smirks-)**

"That's your dog or sister?" said Duck, disgusted by the two canines. They both growled in unison. Duck just rolled his eyes at them.

"Rev get rid of da dog while little Miss Sunshine here answers a few questions." directed Ace.

"Okay-sure-thing-I'll-be-back-in-a-flash."

"You do realize this isn't a greyhound, right?" asked Tech

Rev gulped and backed away slowly. "Nice-doggy-be-a-good-doggy-you-really-don't-wanna-hurt-me-do-ya?"

Man Slaughter growled and chased after a screaming Rev who, she obviously couldn't catch.

"Now, let's see if dat truth serum still works."

"You mean the one that _I _so brilliantly made?" Tech smirked

"Get over yourself!" yelled Fang

The coyote started mumbling something that they couldn't make out.

"Anyways the serum, Ace?" said Lexi

"Right, so is your real name Fang?" he asked. Fang hesitated at first but she couldn't control her mouth. It had a mind of its own, well at least until this stupid gas wears off.

"No, it's Trina. Trina Rosetta Wolf." She angrily stared at them through the glass window as she said this

"What does your 'Mistress' want to do with us?" Lexi put air quotes on mistress. It took Fang awhile but she finally answered calmly "I don't know."

"What, that's a lie!" protested Lexi

"No, I honestly don't know."

"She isn't lying. My serum is to brillia-

"UGH! ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she finally snapped

"I am so brilliant! My truth serum's so smart! When are you going to stop?!" yelled Fang.

"Yea, I've had it too!" said Duck

"And you" she pointed at Duck. "You are _the_ most annoying pond foul I have EVER met in my entire life! You think that the world revolves around you, well here's a news flash for ya _Duck,_ it doesn't!" Duck shrunk back a bit behind an annoyed Tech because Fang looked like she was going to blow.

"But that Tasmanian Devil and Road Runner you got there, I guess they aren't _so_ bad." said Fang. Slam smiled sheepishly at her.

"Except, YOU THREW ME AT A FREAKIN' WALL!" she continued.

"Sowy." By this time Rev came back into the room with a few scratches. He quickly ran over to the wolf anthro, picked her bridal style and squeezed her.

"Aww-you're-not-so-bad-yourself-your-actually-really-really-really-REALLY-nice-and-

Fang frowned and grabbed his beak to make him stop talking. "Put. Me. Down." was all she said and he set her down.

"Sorry." he smiled shyly

"W-well w-what do you think about m-me?" asked Lexi nervously

"Oh no, don't even get me started on how much I hate YOU!" Lexi's eyes grew wide as Fang continued.

"You and your snotty little pink ass get me sick. You want ALL the attention in the world and just because you might have a lot of ex boyfriends doesn't mean that you're the hottest thing out." she stopped to take a breath. "I" she pointed at herself. "am the hottest thing out." she smirked

Lexi sneered at her and started imitating the last thing she said. Fang rolled her eyes and whispered "Immature little brat." just enough so that Lexi could hear.

Ace was surprised at her outburst and expected something about him. She just looked in his direction and glared for a moment.

Everyone left the place in a different attitude than which they came. Tech was annoyed, Duck was shaky with Fang around now, Slam and Rev were in a nice mood but Lexi was mad as hell and muttered a few things once in a while about the so called 'villain'. Zadavia called in.

"I see most of you don't like our new guest." she said with a smirk

"Like her?! I hate her guts! She thinks she _Little Miss Perfect _in every possible way there is. And she's so full of herself!" Lexi tightened her fists and started breathing heavily while the others were laughing in the background. She gave them the evil eye and they stopped immediately.

"Where is Ace?" asked Zadavia

"Still in there with that evil witch." said Lexi

"Well let's hope all goes well, Zadavia out." and she disappeared

**BACK IN THE CELL**

Ace was still sitting in the cell while Fang looked on from the other side of the glass.

"Why don't cha just go already? You know you don't wanna stay here with a villain." she said

"Why didn't you let your dog attack my leg? Why did you call her off?" asked Ace

"Well did you want her to? I mean you didn't do anything wrong as far as I'm concerned."

Ace was taken by surprise. He didn't think that this girl actually had a heart to care. He just passed her off for another enemy just because they weren't on the same side.

"Yea, yea I guess you're right." he answered, still pondering on what she just said.

"And she's not a dog, she's a wolf! I mean for crying out loud can't you people tell the difference?!"

"Alright, alright sheesh." After a few moments Ace decided to go to bed.

"Well goodnight...Trina." This made Fang's head snap up. She hadn't heard anyone call her by her real name since she was six. People used to love that name. She never remembered why she changed to calling herself by her street name. Her real name still sounded good. She might consider changing that. But for right now, she just slept like a baby for the first time in a while. No Cruella, no beatings, no nothing. Just peace.

**Again sooooo sorry this took so long but I had to get all this down. I didn't want to stop short. Any way I hope you liked it.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! BEFORE YOU START YELLING I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY...THE VIRUS DID IT! IT WAS ALL THE VIRUS' FAULT! And the guy who fixed it, deleted ALL of my files(music and all)so now I must start all over. The good news: I now have Windows 8 software YAY ME! The bad news: all my stuff is gone and I'm not even left with squat! And I miss my old software which was easier to understand! And I was sick lately so gimme a break. Now all I have left to say is... -yells at screen-F*CK YOU VIRUS!**

**Good. Now that that's out of my system, on with the story!**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Tech had just got out of bed and groggily dragged himself through the tower until he got to the kitchen. He sluggishly got a white cup that read_ #1 Geek_ in bold red and slowly sipped. As usual, he was the first person to wake up, which meant he had the tower for himself for a few more minutes.

That reminded him that he had to go to the bathroom before Duck and Lexi wake up. Long story. Anyways, Tech showered put on his uniform and went outside for the daily news paper**(or hologram)**. He skimmed through all the pages again and again until something caught his eye. The headline read _Search Over_. Under the headline there was a picture of a little wolf girl smiling at the camera. But Tech could see it was rather a forced smile. He started to read that a little girl went missing a good 20 years ago but she was never found. It also said that the girl's parents were murdered 8 years after she disappeared and that case wasn't solved either. Tech wondered what was with the police these days. Before he could get back to reading the article, he heard a bunch of groaning coming from the elevator. When the doors opened, everyone was standing hunched over.

Ace had dark circles around his eyes, Lexi's hair was all over the place, Rev's tail looked a little messed up, Slam just looked down right annoyed but Duck on the other hand looked happy and well rested.

"I still don't see why you guys waking up in the middle of the night is my fault." he argued not really caring about the situation.

"Not your fault, NOT YOUR FAULT?! IT WAS YOUR FAULT, YA KNOW WHY?" shouted Lexi

"N-

She continued before Duck could answer. "YOU WERE SNORING ALL NIGHT, THAT'S WHY, AND YOU DO IT ALMOST EVERY NIGHT!" Duck dismissively rolled his eyes and went back to getting breakfast. Lexi snapped and lunged at the unsuspecting Duck he let out a yelp before he was tackled by the angry bunny. Lexi was about o punch him when she was dragged off by Ace and Tech.

"Ooh, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna-

"Calm down Lexi." said Tech. She was still struggling but calmed down after a while.

"It's ok, I'm ok." she reassured them and fixed her messy PJs. Duck got up and folded his arms while whispering "Drama Queen." Lexi glared and was about to say something but thought better of it and after a moment walked away.

"Uh Tech, how come you weren't affected by my snoring?" asked Duck with a raised eyebrow.

"AHA! So you did do it on purpose!" yelled Lexi trying to claw at him while Slam tugged at her shirt collar with ease.

"I have a sound proof room, remember?" he said ignoring Lexi.

"Why don't I have one of those?" said Lexi referring to her sonic hearing.

"I'm tired and if I had any energy left, I'd be using it to beat you, Duck" said Ace glaring menacingly at the black bird.

"Well strangely, there is no sign of harm anywhere in the city so I guess it couldn't hurt to take the week off."

Everyone turned around to find Zadavia's hologram in the main room. "Thanks Zadavia. We all- well most of us, really need a few days off." said Lexi while glancing at Duck who just frowned in response

"Glad to help, have a good day, Zadavia out." And with that she disappeared. There was a moment of silence until Duck walked away.

"Well, I'm gonna go take shower now." When Lexi processed what he just said, she ran after him.

"Oh no you don't!" she said as she reared the corner and went down the hall.

Ace shook his head and Tech folded his arms at their friends and went along about their business.

**WITH FANG**

Fang's stomach growled for what seemed like the gazillionth time that day and it was annoying. The wolf was so hungry she started chewing on her own hair. She tried growing it out but got impatient after 3 months**(wow, she's worst than me)**and started to treat it again. Even though her Mistress always beats her, she still doesn't let her go a day without being fed. And plus she smelled horrible. She hadn't had a bath in 2 weeks!

**Me: Ew! Le nasty!**

**Fang: Shut up!**

**Me: ...**

_So I smell horrible, I'm locked up in a jail cell AND I'm hungry. Great, how could this get any worse?_

Just then, as if on cue, Lexi came smelling as clean and fragrant as a field full of flowers. Since she had the day off, she wore a pink halter top, black flats and leggings. But worst of all, she had a big plate filed with pancakes, sausages, eggs, the works. At first Fang had her eyes as wide as saucers but then she got so mad that her eyes started to twitch.

_Why that little-_

"Oh hi there Fang." said Lexi with a sweet smile. Fang ignored her and started to drool at the plate full of food. Lexi noticed this and smirked. She walked all the up to her and had her hand(and the food)dangerously close to her face.

"Want some?" she asked with a fake sweetness that could rotten your teeth**(Me: But it's fake -_-')**.While Lexi was waving the plate in the other female's face, she bit down on the pink bunny's wrist. HARD. And she didn't let go.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lexi screamed and swung around her hand like a crazy person, trying to no avail to get Fang to let go of her monstrous grip.

The other Loonatics heard Lexi's scream and rushed to the cell where the noise was coming from.

Fang had let go of her wrist for a few seconds. While Lexi was tending to her bleeding wrist, she failed to notice the wolf drawing in air through her mouth, getting ready to scream. Lexi looked up a moment too late and was sent crashing into the wall behind her, knocking her unconscious.

When the others FINALLY got there(don't know what took them so long)there was Lexi lying down against the wall and Fang trying to break through her binds. While Tech tried to restrain her somehow...Ace carried Lexi to the infirmary.

"Ew, what is that disgusting smell?" Duck scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue in a grossed out manner.

**Me: AHA! I told you!**

Fang groaned in annoyance at how messed up this was. Damn, wait till Cruella found out. Fang will be so screwed, she won't hear the end of it. But who wouldn't beat the shit out of you if they found out their most prized student was defeated by a bunch of loser heroes?

Tech surprisingly got the fighting wolf to stop by injecting a sedative into her arm and she fell asleep

_Well this just sucks! _was her last thought before the tranquilizer took over.

**Well guys I finally finished this chapter after 4 months YAY! ...6 months?... 7 months?...Oh whatever but updates WILL be slower from now on I assure you because unfortunately, I have run out of ideas and I would hate to discontinue this story. Now Fang, do you have anything you want to say?**

**Fang: I can't BELIEVE that bitch...**

**Me: Get over it. At least you got her back, right?**

**Fang: I don't think it was enough...**

**Me: Dude! You nearly deafened the girl. Wait correction. You DID deafen the girl. AND you crashed her into a freaking wall!**

**Fang: Big deal...**

**Me: But I still can't believe you didn't have a shower in 2 weeks. That is just nasty even for you.**

**Fang: Yeah, so what? Don't judge me.**

**Me: Shut up and get back in there. *pushes her into black hole***

**Me: Shoot, she was the main character...oh well...Mikey, go get her back!**

**Mikey: ME?! Why do I have to do it?!**

**Me: Because I'm the author, shell-for-brains!**

**Mikey: But what about the 'Another Mutant' story you're writing?**

**Me: I.D.G.A.F cause you're not the main character. Raph and Niya are, now get IN!**

**Mikey: Oooh no, I'm not jumping th-ERRRRRRRRRRRRRE**

**Me:*shrugs* He wasn't supposed to be here anyways...but yeah I promise I'll get back to my TMNT story. Maybe not tomorrow but I will, so bear with me people! And I hope to get back to this story soon and I'm terribly sorry from the bottom of my(frozen)heart XD**

**BHAI!**


End file.
